Twisted Premonitions
by Master of Masks
Summary: Post HBP story. Harry Potter meets a powerful wizard who will teach him a new trick, which could help turn the the tide in the war. First fanfic, please review.
1. Phase Two

A/N: This is my first fan-fic. Ever. So easy with the flaming, if you see something you don't like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or gang, or else I wouldn't be writing this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twisted Premonitions

Chapter 1

Phase Two

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and her parents were staying over at the Order of the Phoenix's HQ at Grimmauld Place for the summer, because it wasn't safe for them to stay at their home anymore. Death Eaters, Dark Lord Voldemort's vicious followers, were rampant, attacking mostly Muggle-born homes since the death of Albus Dumbledore only a month ago. _Was it really only a month ago?_ Hermione thought. _It seems like its been forever since the funeral. _She was staring idly out the front window of the HQ, lost in her own thoughts, when suddenly a familiar snowy owl fly towards her. "Hedwig!" Hermione cried. "What do you got there?" On the envelope, it said "To Ron and Hermione, From Harry." She guessed Harry didn't know that Ron went back home with his family. She opened the letter excitedly and began to read it:

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I haven't wrote in so long. I must have you two worried sick about me. For the record, I'm fine. I went back to the Dursleys', as you already know, and told them about what happened. They seemed interested in what I had to say, yet I think so just because they know I'm of age and can use magic outside of school. I stayed with them a few days, as Dumbledore wished_(she noticed his handwriting getting a little shaky at this point)_, but they seemed uncomfortable with a boy marked by the most wretched Dark Wizard to date staying under their roof, so I left._

_Here's where things get interesting – I was off flying to the Ministry's office, to take my Apparition test, when guess who shows up? None other than the Dark Lord's pet herself, Bellatrix Lestrange. She had been following me with the intention of capturing me. We got into a duel, and I knocked her out with the Stunning spell quickly. With that on my mind, I still happened to pass the Apparition test with flying colours. I was heading back on my broom to Diagon Alley, where I was staying, when Lestrange shows up again, this time on a broom of her own. We did a aerial duel, and I stunned her off of her broom, this time sending a Killing Curse after her. I didn't check if it hit her or not, but I hope it did._

_How are you two doing? I'm very worried that Voldemort's Death Eaters might come and capture you. Please send a letter back with Hedwig, I want to know that you all are safe. And how is Ginny holding up? Tell her I'm coming to the Burrow next week, and that I'm fine, and I miss her. Right now I'm about to take off to Godric's Hollow, look for any clues about any of Voldemort's Horcruxes there._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Harry Potter_

Hermione read the letter in awe. _How much can a person's death change you? s_he thought to herself. She had noticed how coldly Harry wrote about his family, a murder, and even his girlfriend. She was lost in thought yet again when a voice interrupted her reverie.

"What's this, Hermione?" said Remus Lupin, her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in her third year, and a member of the Order. "It's a note from Harry, he says he's fine," she replied. Lupin smiled at this, but was shocked to hear what was to come. "He says he's killed Bellatrix Lestrange."

"What?" shouted Lupin. This turn of events was shocking – Bellatrix Lestrange, being Lord Voldemort's progeny, was a powerful witch schooled personally by the Dark Lord himself. How Harry Potter, a talented wizard, yes, but not knowing near as much as Lestrange, killed her, was almost unfathomable.

"What is it?" said Ron Weasley, who had came out of the Floo first, heard the shout and went up to investigate. "Harry sent us a letter, Ron. He says he's killed Bellatrix Lestrange." Ron glanced at Lupin's face, which was in awe, and his face followed.

"We need to tell this to the rest of the Order," said Lupin, after a few seconds. They heard Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, yell "Ronald Weasley! Where are you?" As Hermione, Ron, and Lupin started downstairs, they heard Ron's brother George remark something about him getting lost in the Floo network, followed by his twin Fred cracking a joke about Ron stammering.

"There you are," said Mrs. Weasley when Ron made it downstairs. "Hello, Hermione, Remus. Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Molly," replied Lupin. "Call the rest of the Order, we need to have a meeting."

"About what?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione has received a note from Harry. He says he has killed Bellatrix Lestrange." replied Lupin.

"Harry did what?" said Ginny Weasley, who had just came out of the Floo.

"He killed Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort's favorite Death Eater." repeated Lupin.

The room was mostly silent, as "wow"s and looks of awe were exchanged. Ginny Weasley looked very worried, and voiced everyone's fears.

"Won't Voldemort come after him with a vengeance now?" she asked.

"That's what we're afraid of," answered Lupin. "That's why we need to call a meeting."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Voldemort was angry. No, not angry, he was way past that. He was infuriated. _How could Bellatrix have failed me?_ he thought. _She was my most powerful and loyal Death Eater. No matter, I need to call a meeting and initiate Phase Two._ He laughed wickedly. He knew he already had the brains of Potter's team coming to his side, he wasn't worried about that. _She'll be my new progeny, the Granger mudblood. According to Severus, she's grown in power extremely. It'll be interesting to see her fall into my trap, and even more interesting to see her try to resist the power of Dark Magic._

He touched his wand to the Dark Mark. Within five minutes, his loyal Death Eaters arrived.

"What is your bidding, my master?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"Now," Voldemort said to his minions, "You all know how the Potter pest killed Bellatrix. I want him captured! Now! Don't just stand there! He's headed to Godric's Hollow! I want him in my grasp within twenty minutes, or all of you will suffer!"

Lucius scowled underneath his mask. The insufferable wench, Voldemort's pet, had been killed by none other than the Boy-Who-Lived. He thought it to be ironic. Then his mind wandered to how fun it would be to capture Potter, and disapparated to Godric's Hollow with his fellow Death Eaters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter was flying around on his Firebolt broom, trying to keep his mind off of several things. First of all, he lied to Ron and Hermione. He wasn't fine. Pain seared through his left arm, as he grasped the wound that was result of his battle with Lestrange, who he shot a killing curse at out of fury. _She shouldn't of kept chasing and taunting me, _he thought. _But was that what she deserved? Yes, it was, she was as foul as Voldemort himself._ he kept telling himself. But he still had doubt. To his relief, he got a note back from Ron and Hermione, saying they were alright, and to come to Grimmauld Place instead of the Burrow, because Ron's family was staying there for the rest of the summer. They were also impressed, as were the Order. _Yeah, Dumbledore would be proud,_ he thought coldly. He felt an odd sense of detachment from his friends, who said they would come with him. _Where are they now?_ he thought bitterly. _Off enjoying company with the Order while I'm fighting Death Eaters!_ he answered himself. _What am I thinking? They have been with me since my first year in Hogwarts. I just haven't given them the chance,_ he resolved.

As he approached Godric's Hollow, he suddenly stopped. He saw a group of masked wizards there, scouring the area. _Great, more Death Eaters._ he thought. He pulled out his invisibility cloak, put it on, and landed. There was at least ten of them, masks and all. He snuck nearer to where the Death Eater's were standing. He then heard a familiar voice, that of Lucius Malfoy. "So this is where the Potter boy was born?" he scoffed. "It probably looked worse before our Lord blew it up. Then again, so did the Potters." The Death Eaters who had been listening burst into laughter. _You are going to pay for that one, Malfoy._ Harry thought before he fired a stunning spell at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Kalrendis had been watching Harry Potter for a week now. He had some payback to deal to Voldemort, and he decided that if anyone could lead him to Voldemort, it would be his arch-nemesis. Instead, it was just long broom rides. Harry Potter certainly had things on his mind, no doubt, but he thought too much in John's opinion.

But his pursuit was not fruitless. One night, on one of Potter's broom rides, he all of a sudden saw him slip on his invisibility cloak. John didn't have to look far to find out why --- there were about ten Death Eaters standing over the ruins of a house, scouring the area. He was surprised to hear "Stupify!" and see one fall. Harry Potter had opened fire on ten Death Eaters. _Who the hell does he think he is? He's gonna get killed! _Not if John could help it, though.

He started walking across the street, and remembered the ability his father taught him, the Helix Cast. With it, he could fire multiple spells with a single cast. The Death Eaters were obviously too busy with Harry to see John pull out his silver Wolfshead wand and Helix cast the stunning spell and the disarming spell silently to the remaining nine. The last one had been able to parry his spells, and luckily jumped onto the pile of them and disapparated with all but two. He kicked the ones who were left behind each over, and to his amusement, saw dogtags on them with "Crabbe" and "Goyle" printed on them. Harry Potter came out with a look of amazement on his face, and asked, "Wh-who are y-you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry knew it is a big mistake to attack a mob of Death Eaters. They came after him after he stunned Malfoy, and were closing on him. _Damn my honor! _he thought. He was about to disapparate when heard eight thuds, and curse, and a large crack.

He came out from behind the piece of rubble he had hid behind, to see a tall young man, with short brown hair and light blue eyes, who looked to be about Percy's age. He was wearing a plain dark green robe, and with a silver wand that had a wolf design near its handle, its eyes glowing. He kicked over the remaining bodies, then laughed.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Harry asked.

"Me? I'm John Kalrendis, member of the former Dark Arts Resistance League of the United States."

"Former?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm the only member left alive," he said shortly. "The rest were either killed or switched sides. Can you help me find the Order of the Phoenix? I need to tell them we've fallen apart."

Harry pulled his wand out, and pointed it at John. "How do I know you're not just a new Death Eater recruit?"

John put his wand away, and said tiredly, "Fine, if you don't believe me, just ask the Order about it when you get back. And do be careful when you fly around, the local Muggles have been catching on." Then, he disapparated, leaving Harry as confused as ever.


	2. Searching For Answers

A/N: Woot! On to Chapter 2 with us, chaps.

Disclaimer/me doesn't own Harry Potter or anything in any of those books.

* * *

Twisted Premonitions

Chapter 2

"Searching For Answers"

* * *

Harry Potter ran the events of the previous night through his head over and over again. It didn't make sense how someone that young could defeat nine Death Eaters that quickly. One had time to parry the spells launched at him, the one who escaped. He recognized the voice of the curse issued from the last Death Eater to be none other than the murderer of Professor Dumbledore, Severus Snape. He knew only him could have escaped from situations that his comrades could not, since he was spying for Voldemort the whole time, and had even Dumbledore fooled.

Suddenly, an oncoming light post had snapped Harry out of his reverie. Thanks to his quick Quidditch reflexes, he was able to steer his broom out of harm's way in the nick of time. _This cloak is making me narrow-sighted,_ he thought disgustedly. But he had to wear it, he was flying in bright daylight, the number of Muggles that would have saw him would have basically proved that wizards existed. He would have apparated, but he didn't like the feeling he got, that feeling he was being crammed into a small tube and then pulled out violently. He did the set up he used two years ago, trunk and his owl, Hedwig's, cage hanging off the back back of his broom, with the invisibility cloak over him, when he had Auror escorts, when he first found out about Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

_Has it really been two years? _he thought. _Feels like I have known the place for forever._ His thoughts were then pierced by a sudden, overwhelming pain in his left arm, which made him start diving for the ground. Fortunately, he passed out from pain due to the wound before he hit the ground. Unfortunately, though, he hit concrete at an amazing speed.

* * *

Voldemort had been sitting against his father's tombstone, thinking to himself. It had been a few hours since his minions had set out to Godric's Hollow. _Where are those impudent excuses for minions? _he thought angrily. _They should have been back by now._

Getting bored with waiting, Voldemort spoke into his Dark Mark, which seemed to work as a communicator, because Wormtail had answered the call.

"Yes, my Lord?" Wormtail spoke shakily, like he was expecting Voldemort to hit him, though he was miles away.

"Any luck on finding the last demon lord?" Voldemort had asked, with anticipation in his voice. And he had good reason to, the demon lords were evil, dastardly magical creatures that looked like minotaurs with large, dragon-like wings. According to ancient lore, the demon lords had led armies of evil magical creatures against the world, looking to dominate for all time. Fortunately for the world, the brave wizard Merlin had led a team of wizards he taught personally, and defeated the evil armies, and supposedly killed all of the demon lords. But Voldemort knew better. He had been getting visions of the last demon lord, and had been sending Wormtail all over hell and back looking for him. Wormtail was now in Transylvania, but had no luck beforehand finding the demon lord.

"Actually, yes, I have had some luck," Wormtail replied happily. "About ten miles north of here is the headquarters of a cult that worships the last demon lord, Rokdas. The leader had told me he 'comes at summer's dusk, each year, to take a sacrifice, then endow magical powers onto us'. Luckily, they already have a sacrifice, an old Muggle man." At this point, he paused to take a breath. "If you want to see him, they say he only appears on that time, searches other times for him have been fruitless."

Voldemort had been listening closely to what his underling had been saying for once. Needless to say, he was extremely excited. Trying to keep his voice as calm as possible, he told Wormtail, "Excellent work, Wormtail. I knew you wouldn't fail me. I still have some unfinished business to take care of. Stay with the cult, and I will meet you there at the end of the summer." He tapped his Dark Mark with his wand, which seemed to close his communication with Wormtail, because he then proceeded with a long, drawn-out, wicked laugh. He was going to meet, and hopefully ally with, the demon lord Rokdas, then, nothing would be able to stand in the way of his complete domination of the world!

* * *

John had just apparated back from saving Harry Potter from the Death Eaters. Standing in his room he had rented in the Leaky Cauldron, he was seething. Was getting a wand pointed at him for saving a person what he really deserved? _No matter,_ he thought. _If I was the single mortal enemy of the Dark Lord, I would be a bit paranoid myself._ Suddenly realizing he was tired, he flopped down on the leather sofa in his room. Tomorrow he would have to start his search for the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He was about to doze off when suddenly he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in, Draco," John said tiredly. The door creaked as was opened slightly. Soft footsteps pattered near the door, then it was closed. Then, a young man Harry Potter's age revealed himself, with once sleek, now tattered, blond hair. The same was with his robes, and his eyes. It was evident that Draco Malfoy was once rich and pampered, and life on the streets had not been good to him.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked irritably. "I was hiding in a corner the whole time, waiting for you to get back."

"I was tracking Potter again today," John replied. "The idiot goes and attacks a mob of Death Eaters, and I save him only to have him wave his wand at me threateningly."

"Typical paranoid Potter. Then again, I really can't say anything, I almost shot a killing curse at a cat today." Draco sighed. "I can kinda sympathize with him, I've been running from both Voldemort and the Ministry for a few months now."

"Well, as soon as I locate the Order of the Phoenix, I can get this all sorted out for us, cousin. But now," John said, "I need you to track Potter for me. Make sure to stay out of his sight. And if you have to defend him, make sure to stay invisible. As for me, I'm going to get some sleep, and maybe you should too."

"I found this old abandoned mansion I can stay in, when are we gonna meet again, John?" said Draco.

"I'll send Netsuke when I find out," said John. Then, a deep black owl with dark green eyes flew in the window next to him. "Speak of the devil," John laughed. "Anyway, I'll send him if I find anything out. Make sure to practice the Helix cast I taught you, and keep safe."

"Okay, good night then, cousin," said Draco as he disapparated.

John sighed, now restless, then said to himself, "I need to take a walk." As silently as he could, he snuck downstairs, and out the front door of the Leaky Cauldron.

_I need to gather my thoughts, _he thought. _What all happened? _All of a sudden, painful thoughts came to him left and right. His brothers, who were younger twins, had switched sides, and caused a lot of commotion because of such. They had attacked the Dark Arts Defense League headquarters, killed the few remaining members, which had included their parents, except for John. John's special ability had got him out of so much trouble. He stunned both of his brothers, and then, with no defense league left at home, he took a Muggle flight to Britain, where he started looking for people he knew. He knew, from correspondence from his father's cousin's son, Draco Malfoy, that things weren't going well for the light in Britain as well – the leader of the defense league there, called the Order of the Phoenix, was killed by a traitor. Draco had been set to do this task; John had suggested making futile attempts, saying he would rescue him from Voldemort before summer started, but John had came too late, Draco had been blamed for something he did not want to do at all. John felt bad for Draco, he was forced from living in a rich home, to living on the streets. It was all because of Draco's father, Lucius, who had rushed Draco's Death Eater initiation and urged Voldemort to give his son this task. Just then, John had turned in to a dead end in Diagon Alley, and the man he was thinking of, hating, had appeared with his Death Eater friends.

"You're a fool, John! You shouldn't have messed with the Death Eaters. You screwed now, no element of surprise to save you now!" Draco's father and his comrades laughed.

"That's what you think," retorted John, as he started morphing into his animagus form. _There's gonna be hell to pay for this, _he thought.

Lucius and the other Death Eaters watched in awe as John grew twenty feet taller, grew a tail, wings, vicious claws and fangs, and dark green scales. He had became a Hungarian Horntail. _I'll never get used to this,_ thought John. He felt a cool, minty taste in his mouth as flames erupted out of it, totally scorching one Death Eater and setting the others' robes on fire.

John has picked out Lucius in particular, and grasped at him with his front claws. He then lifted Lucius up, and threw him like a football at the horizon. Meanwhile, the Death Eaters that were left standing had been shooting curses at him, each felt like a sharp poke and did nothing but aggravate him. He swung around with his tail, which he then figured was a big mistake, because he put large holes in the buildings the alley was between, in addition of doing what he had wanted to, which was knocking out the Death Eaters.

As quick as he could, he morphed back, and disapparated to his room. He looked out the window, and the sun was just starting to rise. All of a sudden feeling tired, he collapsed and fell asleep quickly.

A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think! I know I lack detailing, I'm trying to work on that. .


	3. Lesser Evils

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with schoolwork, etc.

Disclaimer: Despite what you may think, I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Twisted Premonitions

Chapter 3

"Lesser Evils"

* * *

"Harry? Are you going to wake up anytime soon?" Harry heard a female voice in his sleep. Even as tired as he was, he automatically registered the voice to be that of one of his best friends: Hermione. Then, he heard a voice he didn't expect, which made him get up with a start.

"That's not how you do it, Granger. POTTER! WAKE UP!" As soon as it registered that it was none other than Draco Malfoy, his school rival for six years, speaking, he instinctively reached to pull out his wand.

"Looking for this?" Malfoy said, as he tossed Harry his wand. Harry finally had waken up enough to notice that he was in Grimmauld Place, and to see Draco, he had noticed he looked paler and thinner than usual.

"What are you doing here?" Harry had tried to hide the annoyance in his voice, but failed spectacularly.

"If you wanted to know, Potter, I was the one who carried you here, so you should at least a little grateful. And I saw your spectacular broom wreck – I haven't seen such a fall since the dementors' surprise attack on our Quidditch field in our third year," Draco retorted coolly, but Harry noticed less malice in his voice than he was used to.

"Well, that's not necessarily true. You know it was Moody who found you two, but Malfoy had already made a pretty decent attempt at hiding you from all the Muggles." Hermione said.

"That crazy old man looked almost ready to kill me. He first thought I attacked you. Luckily my cousin showed up and fixed everything. You see, my cousin was tracking you, making sure you wouldn't get into any trouble. It ended up that he didn't like getting wands waved in his face, so he sent me to look after you," Draco explained.

"That guy's your cousin? Why was he tracking me?" Harry asked, very much confused.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Well, all he told me was he had a score to settle with Voldemort." Draco shuddered, but unlike most people, in disgust more so than fear.

Then, Ron had appeared at the doorway. "What are you doing here?" he had asked in the same tone Harry had, except for he was deliberate about it.

"Looks like the third member of the amazing trio is here. I'm going downstairs to see if breakfast is ready yet." Draco said as he shoved past Ron.

"Wait, you git! You still haven't answered my question!" Draco ignored Ron and headed downstairs. "Git..." Ron mumbled. "So Harry, nice to see you. How'd you get here? And what's Malfoy doing here?"

"I'll let you explain," Harry told Hermione as he got up.

* * *

"He's a what?" Harry asked. "A magister," Hermione said. "They're elite wizards, born by chance, but if they take training, they can be among the most powerful. They're both of Seer descent and even a born animagus. They're known to have powerful animagus forms, the one I read about had a dragon form, but I'm not sure of what species." 

"Wow, you think he has a dragon form?" Ron asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been in an Order of the Phoenix meeting most of the day, where they had met John Kalrendis, the prodigal magister. Draco got a chance to explain where he had been since Snape killed Dumbledore, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione still didn't trust him or his cousin. The meeting had just adjourned, and the three of them had went upstairs to the master bedroom to discuss what to do next.

"He might, but we definitely know he's a Seer. How did he know to rescue Malfoy at just the right time? I still don't trust him, Harry. When you meet for his lessons, you should be really careful," Hermione said.

Harry had just remembered that John told him he wanted to teach him something that would help him fight Voldemort, he deemed it suspicious. But the others in the Order had recommended it, they said the magister could be trusted.

"Everyone else, even Moody, said he could be trusted, though," Harry replied. "I hope they're right. A fight with a magister seems a little one-sided."

"Talking about fights, how did you kill Lestrange?" Hermione had finally asked. Harry thought he should have prepared for this, but he didn't get a chance to.

"Well...I just did. She shouldn't have kept chasing me, she was condemning herself. Oh, don't look at me like that. If you wanted to know, she got a few nasty spells in herself. Why do you think I passed out on by broom?" Harry said angrily, then pulled back his sleeve and revealed a magical scar on his left forearm.

Hermione gasped. Ron swore. It looked like a swirl of red trenches dug in his forearm, with no order to it at all. He pulled his sleeve back up, and mumbled "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," but didn't sound very convincing.

They had sat in silence for a few seconds, when John himself appeared at the doorway, and beckoned Harry to come with him. Ron and Hermione cast him worried looks, which he responded to with a look that said "don't worry, I'll be fine." Harry hoped he would, as he got up and followed John out the door. When they were alone, he said, "We need complete seclusion for this. I'm not sure if you should even trust your friends with this ability."

Harry was about to reply, when he felt John's hand grab his shoulder, then a crack, then felt that familiar uncomfortable feeling associated with Apparition.

* * *

"An ambush? Are you sure about this, Hermione?" Ron replied, aghast. Hermione had suggested that they more or less force an explanation out of John Kalrendis, if they could. 

"Yes, Ron, I'm serious. We need to get this info out of him, he will be coming back, and I also heard he 'rented' a flat a couple blocks away from here, and he'll probably end up walking there." Hermione explained simply. "We will get the information we need out of him then and there."

* * *

Harry had appeared in what looked like half a potioneer's lab, half what looked like what the D.A. used to train in in his fifth year. Surprisingly enough, it didn't seem to have any doors or windows. _This is such a trap,_ Harry thought. When John had regained his composure, he asked "So, you like it? It's a practice room and lab I made myself, you can only apparate to it." 

"Now, for the ability, Helix Cast. As you probably figured out by now, I'm a magister. Magisters also have a unique ability that they can teach anyone they want. This handy trick is how all of those Death Eaters basically fell all at once. As I said, you might not want to trust your friends with this - I have a bad feeling about it. First, a demonstration."

He shot the disarming spell, the stunning spell, and another disarming spell all at once at a target dummy. The spells literally did a helix, the light of each swirling around each other. When the spells made contact, the dummy's two wooden swords in his hand flew out, and he was knocked back.

"Now, I have to use a spell to unlock this ability in you. Then, I get to teach you it." John explained quickly, not giving Harry a chance to reply.

"You are probably wondering why I'm teaching this to you. Well, let's just say I only see you defeating Voldemort. I'm not telling you when or where, just that you will be the one to face Voldemort, and this ability will give you the edge you need." John's words were slightly reassuring to Harry, but he felt there was still something wrong as John tapped him with his wand on his right shoulder, his left shoulder, then on top of his head.

Harry suddenly felt energized, like he had had a lot of caffeine, but without the giddy feeling. He felt more focused than he had for what seemed years. He suddenly understood the motive of this stranger, it was pure and non-hostile.

"Now, try casting spells as you normally do, except try stringing them together." John said.

Harry saw the two wooden swords on the ground, and all of a sudden got an idea. "_Accio_, _accio_!" He shouted, in quick succession. He saw both spells come out of his wand at once, twirl around each other then split off to each of their targets. At the last second, he thought to throw his wand up in the air, as he caught both wooden swords, then crossed both swords as his wand landed on them.

"Excellent! That was beyond expectations, for the first time." John told Harry. "Once you find his Horcruxes, you'll have no problem taking Voldemort out. But first, let's practice a little more."

Harry practiced for another hour or so. By then, he was able to, under comfortable circumstances, cast up to six spells at once.

"I think I'm done for the night," Harry said tiredly. It had been a long day, and whatever spell John used on him seemed to wear off all of a sudden.

"I'm gonna clear things up in here," John said. "Can you apparate?" Harry nodded. "Then you can head back. You're also free to use this place to practice when you need to."

Harry then apparated back to his room, which was dark and empty. He stumbled over to his bed, and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

John had done what he had came here to do – teach Harry Potter an ability that would help him face Voldemort. He also cursed at his own ingenuity, because it costed him a walk back to his new house, because once he had apparated into his training room, he could only apparate back within 50 feet of where he apparated to his training room, and couldn't use apparition again for another ten minutes. 

He appeared outside the headquarters, and started walking across the street when he heard a slightly familiar voice yell, "Oy, Death Eater, stop!" followed by another voice that said "Ron, shut up!" He kept walking, waiting for them to start something. He predicted correctly, for he had heard "_Expelliarmus_!"

He spun around quickly, and saw two spells heading towards him. He quickly Helix casted the counter spell for both a stunning spell and a disarming spell, sending his own with them. Hermione was able to parry them both, some how, while Ron was knocked out and his wand sent flying. Hermione shot the disarming spell this time, and then caught Ron's wand and begin silently firing spells left and right.

The spells then started converging instead of fizzling each other, and an orb of pure magic energy begin collecting size rapidly.

John was surprised when the orb, now twice his height, was getting dangerously close to him. He Helix cast a startling amount of spells into it, as many as he could. This had caused the orb of magic to overload, causing a large magical explosion.

When John had regathered his senses, he saw Hermione standing over him, with her wand pointed right at him. "Yield?" she asked simply.

"Never," John replied. This was when he finally made use of that trinket his father gave him. It was an amulet, in the shape of a shield, and made a fully functional Shield Charm around him. He then summoned his wand to him, and disapparated.


End file.
